Childhood Fun
by AliaraGen
Summary: Takes place when Gin and Matsumato are kids. Young Rangiku sees a kimono she simply adores, and forces Gin to help her get it. How far does she go?


**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. This takes place in Gin and Matsumato's childhood, so of course, they're acting like kids. **

"Giiiiiin!" A small girl ran towards a silver haired boy. "GIIIIII-IIIIIIIN!"

"Wha-at?" Ichimaru Gin looked at Rangiku, who was panting to get her breath back.

"I-I-I-" She huffed.

"You…you…you?" He mocked.

"I saw--a-a-"

"You saw a..?" He giggled at her rapid breathing.

Rangiku playfully punched his shoulder. "This is serious! Stop interrupting me!"

Gin stopped talking, but his smile still stretched from ear to ear.

Rangiku's face was serious. "Today, while I was walking around…I saw….A really pretty kimono!"

Gin couldn't help but laugh. Rangiku responded with another punch. "I'm serious! It was pink! With purple flowers! And some gold color on it! It was really pretty! And I really want it!" Her face was nothing but serious.

Gin didn't want to, but he had to remind her of an important fact. "Rangiku?"

"Yeah?"

"You realize we don't have any money? How can we afford a kimono when we need food first?"

"…Well…I was thinking…because we don't have the money for it…that we take it…without permission…" Her expression was coy. But her puppy dog expression was too much for Gin.

"Do you really _really _want it?"

"I don't just want it! I _need _it!"

The silver haired boy didn't really have a choice.

"Alright."

Rangiku burst out squealing with joy.

"So, where did you find it?" Figuring he had to help her.

"Uhhh…"She wavered. "Left!" She pointed in the direction with a finger.

"You found it at _left_?"

"Yes!" Follow me!" Rangiku began to run, Gin running after her.

* * *

"It's in there!" Rangiku finally stopped, as Gin halted too, panting just as Rangiku had.

_Where does she get all that energy? _He thought as he stared at where Rangiku had brought him.

"Are you sure…this is the right place?"

\ "Positive!"

Gin, yet again, inspected the place, disbelieving his eyes.

"This is…"

"Yup! It's in there! And I know how to get in!"

"Uhhh…Rangiku….This isn't just a random person's house. This is Seireitei we're talking about! It's practically impossible to-"

"Where there's a _will _there's a _way_!"

Gin laughed at his own inability to say no to her. Yet again, he listened to her and gave in. What she suggested was that every once in a while, a cart came around, filled with soul reapers in-training, mostly those who were visiting their friends before they forgot about them. Rangiku's plan was to sneak onto(or under) the cart and then jump out at the best possible time.

"And will you be able to find the house after we get there?" Gin questioned.

Rangiku gave a thumbs up to him in return.

Gin and Rangiku waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, a cart came by, full of in-training soul reapers. Just as they passed by, Gin and Rangiku jumped onto the back, and climbed to the bottom so no one would see. Gin himself couldn't believe it was actually working when they were able to pass through the doors.

"Now!" Rangiku whispered and jumped out onto an empty courtyard.

"How did you even manage to get in here the first time?" Gin's question went unanswered as Rangiku ran towards the largest house he had ever seen.

"Hey! Wait up!" He ran, urging her to slow down.

She hid in a bush, which was next to an open sliding door in the large house. "Gin! Look to see if anyone's in there!" She ordered.

"Sure." He still didn't fully understand why he was doing this. Possibly because he was bored.

When he peeked in, he saw a black haired woman eating a bowl of what looked like soup. He was backing up when his foot caught on something and caused him to trip and fall right in front of the door.

The woman, hearing the noise, jumped up and went over to see what had caused the ruckus. As she approached the small silver haired boy on the ground, she couldn't help but reach to help him. "Are you okay?" She asked sweetly.

Gin looked up at this woman. Then stood up, proving he was strong.

From the bush, Rangiku was waving her arms frantically, as if it were some type of signal.

"Is that your friend?" The woman asked him.

Rangiku came out and stood next to Gin. "I-I'm sorry!" She bowed with respect, slightly red faced.

"It's fine." She smiled. "What are your names?"

"I'm Rangiku Matsumato!"

"Gin Ichimaru."

"Well, Rangiku-Chan and Gin-kun, would you like to come in?"

"We would love to!" Rangiku exclaimed as she lead Gin in. She looked around the room, gazing at the largeness of it. Then her eye caught on something. Gin suspected what it was but didn't say anything. The woman went over to what Rangiku was staring at and pulled it out. It was a kimono, pink, with purple flowers and bits of gold color on it. "Do you like this?" She asked her.

Rangiku nodded her head.

"Then why don't you take it? It's getting small for me."

Rangiku stared, open mouthed, at the woman. "Thank you so much!"

"And don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you two were here. I'm guessing you don't live here."

Gin nodded. He also stood smiling because Rangiku was so happy now.

"Would you like some help going outside?" The woman asked.

"No thanks. We have a way of getting in and out." Gin answered, feeling like accepting would be asking too much of her. She did seem quite fragile.

* * *

Later that night, Rangiku danced around in a slightly too large kimono. She and Gin sat down to a simple, small dinner and began to eat. Only then did a thought occur to Gin.

"Hey, Rangiku?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that woman's name?"

She shrugged. "I don't think we asked her. Maybe we'll see her again. I see her walking around sometimes. Like she's looking for something. I saw this kimono while she was walking this morning."

As Gin was getting ready to get to bed, Rangiku came over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "That's thanks for today." She smiled and went to bed, not noticing that Gin was slightly stunned.

"Uhh….Good night….Rangiku."

**Reviews would be lovely and will get you virtual cookies! **

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
